


Bloom! Episode 8 - Game of Flowers

by pashaimeru



Series: Bloom! [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Corruption, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Magical Girls, Mind Control, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pashaimeru/pseuds/pashaimeru
Summary: A wager is made between the two princesses. Taking part in a faerie game, the Blooms must all face their own obstacles to win.
Series: Bloom! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. True Path

The three magical girls shuffled their feet, keeping their eyes peeled on the ring of mushrooms. The forest around them was silent except for some distant birdsong, the wind rustling whatever leaves remained in the trees this deep into autumn.

“Is it time yet...?” Sofia asked, breaking the silence.

“How would I know?” Fleur asked. “None of us have a watch.”

“I have my mobile phone in my jeans’ pocket! I could just transform back real quick and check it!” Effie offered, patting the hem of her poofy yellow dress.

That was one of the inconveniences of a magical girl transformation. Anything you had with you as you transformed would be gone until you released your form. Well, that—and the costumes came with no pockets to carry things in in the first place.

“I don’t think that’s necessary. It can’t be too long now, so let’s just wait and—” Fleur answered, startling a bit as the gateway they had been waiting for suddenly sprung into being. A bright, oval-shaped window to another world, an endless field of flowers stretching out within. It was the invitation they’d been waiting for.

“...Well, let’s go then,” Effie said, marching straight in. The other two shared a look, and followed.

* * *

Arcadia was, of course, even more wonderful than the magical girls had imagined. Compared to their own reality, the grass was greener and the sky bluer. There was an endless variety of flowers beneath their feet, in all possible hues, every single one unique and vibrant in its own way. The temperature was perfect, not too hot and not too cold. An ethereal, pink haze seemed to cover everything, giving the scenery a dream-like appearance.

Even then, they could see the sights in the distance. Standing on top of a hill, they could see distant snow-peaked mountains in the horizon, colourful forests filled with flowering trees, a deep blue river meandering across the landscape. And there, built on top of the next hill up ahead, was a castle of white stone, with tall towers and blooming green vines climbing up its walls, coating it in flowers.

“Hope! Sky! Lux!” A familiar figure ran up towards the trio, waving at them excitedly. A princess with wavy, golden hair in a beautiful white gown, bright eyes and radiant smile.

“Trudi!” Sofia ran up to be first to hug the princess. They had talked daily, of course, through the mirror and the occasional projection of her body, but this was the first time the magical girls had actually seen her in the flesh. Giggling softly, she returned the hug before moving over to greet the other two Blooms the same way.

“I’m glad you all got here fine,” Edeltrude said, clapping her hands together. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come with you. I just got here as well.” Not wanting to appear physically in the mortal world lest she’d be discovered by her mother’s scrying magic, she had entered Arcadia in her own way, through the world of reflections.

Fleur smiled. “It’s all fine. It was easy for us, at least.”

“Oh, someone’s coming,” Effie noted. In the distance, flying towards them, the quartet could see three figures approaching. Soon they landed on top of the hill one after another, curtseying deep to Edeltrude and the three magical girls.

Once again, Sofia could feel her heart beating just a bit faster as she looked at the fey girls in front of her—and though no-one could possibly be as pretty as Princess Anatheia had been, those three came close. Each of them sported bright silver hair just as the faerie princess had. Their features were delicate and graceful, with elfin ears and pale blue eyes that were just a bit larger than a human’s. There were butterfly wings behind their backs, made out of glittering light. They all wore the same outfit: a green and white dress with white sandals, a silver chainmail laid on top of it. They were all armed, spears strapped to their backs, made from still-living, flowering wood with a bright silver tip.

“Allow us to introduce ourselves,” the tallest of them said. A girl of roughly Edeltrude’s age, or perhaps a bit older, she had a serious, knightly quality to her. Her hair was straight, shoulder-length with long bangs; there was a single floral earring adorning her left ear. “We are the three knights of Princess Anatheia. Her grace’s most trusted bodyguards and most devout servants. I am Cliantha; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“And I am Sophronia,” said the middle one, looking just a bit older than Sofia and Fleur. Her hair was implausibly curly and so long it reached down to almost her ankles, a hundred little flowers elaborately woven into her bright silver curls. Compared to Cliantha, she looked more maidenly, almost like a princess herself. “I’m so happy to finally meet you, Princess Edeltrude. Her grace has spoken so very highly about you!”

The last girl seemed to be roughly of Effie’s age, and despite her graceful and delicate build, there was something boyishly handsome about her. She had curious eyes and short, pixie cut hair, a mischievous grin on her face. “And I am Ileana,” she finally said, crossing her arms in front of her: they were adorned with a number of bangles of silver and bands of precious gemstones. “Welcome to Arcadia! We’re here to take you to the castle.”

“Ah... yes,” Edeltrude said, giving back a shallow curtsey. “These are my friends, Bloom Hope, Bloom Sky and Bloom Lux. It is a pleasure.”

The three magical girls greeted the three knights, with mixed expressions. Sofia was visibly taken by their beauty, while Fleur’s face was the perfect mask of politeness. Effie in comparison seemed quite wary of them—Ileana in particular. “Did we really need an armed escort?” she asked. “Is Arcadia that dangerous?”

Sophronia giggled. “Of course not. This is nothing more than a courtesy. You are the guests of her grace; while you remain in her lands, no-one would dare harm you.”

Edeltrude gave a slow nod, turning to face her friends. “We have received an official invitation by the lady of this land, Anatheia herself. The fae have rules to follow, and hospitality is amongst the most important ones. Neither she, nor any of her subjects, could do anything to harm us,” she explained, hesitating a bit. “Unless we leave her land or break her rules first.”

“Shall we go? We may talk on the way to the castle,” said Cliantha.

* * *

Distance worked strangely in Arcadia. Though the hill upon which the castle was built on seemed to be far away, they closed the gap in no time at all. They were at the gates before they knew it, passing a giant archway into a walled garden beyond.

Inside the walls was a wondrous bustle, creatures of all shapes and sizes making even Effie stare in pure amazement. There were little fairies flickering about, giggling and playing, a couple of them fighting over a scrap of food; there were creatures of living wood and living stone, lumbering along while minding their own business. There was a young girl with the body of a goat from the waist down, tending to the garden’s many flowers. In a small pond near the middle of the yard was a blue-skinned woman with long green hair, with lily flowers growing off it. There were tall, elfin maidservants in simple dresses, and a woman with alabaster skin tending to what looked like a pure white unicorn.

“Curious?” asked Ileana, grinning at Sofia. “Don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of time to look around soon. The castle is open for you, and all the sights and pleasures within yours to explore.”

Sofia gave an awkward little laugh, feeling both curious and utterly overwhelmed. “Um. T-thank you.” She really did want to explore the castle, but the sight of so many alien beings made her nervous. What would happen if she accidentally offended someone, or broke some unspoken custom? For now, it seemed safest to stick with Edeltrude. She at least seemed comfortable navigating such strange waters.

As they crossed the garden and entered the castle proper, the three knights led them through its wide, white halls. Even indoors, there was plenty of natural life, with plenty of space left for flowerpots and climbing vines; the paintings on the walls depicted natural landscapes and important fae nobility, floral patterns adorning the many painted vases and wall scrolls.

“Everything here is Princess Anatheia’s personal property,” Sophronia said in her sweet tone. “Many of the works of art you see here are gifts by her subjects, or by foreign dignitaries.”

“Did you live in a castle like this too, Trudi?” Effie asked curiously.

The golden-haired princess pursed her lips a bit. “W-well, something like that. My mother’s castle was quite grandiose as well.”

So, she didn’t have one of her own. Fleur looked curiously over to Edeltrude. She did seem a bit upset, though that was more likely due to her thoughts returning to her mother rather than any castle-envy.

“We’re here,” announced Cliantha, stopping in front of a simple wooden door and knocking on it. “Your grace, your guests have arrived.”

“Come in!”

* * *

The three knights had opted to remain outside. It was just Edeltrude, the three Blooms and the fairy princess herself—Anatheia. Tiny and beautiful as ever, her green eyes shined radiantly, an excited red blush on her otherwise pale cheeks. The last time they’d seen her, she had worn a simple summer dress; this time, her outfit was much more elaborate, befitting her status as a princess. A layered silver and white dress adorned with pale green flowers of silk; a silver tiara inlaid with glittering emeralds; white heels that left her delicate toes and their painted pink nails bare.

She really was like a doll, small enough to sit on one’s lap, so delicate and precious she might as well have been made out of porcelain. This time though, the three Blooms knew to be wary of her charms—not that knowledge alone could prevent one from falling to them.

“Well, then! I am so happy to finally have you four as my guests,” she said, her melodic, sing-song voice quite literally music to one’s ears. “Please, feel welcome to help yourselves to anything you see.”

A servant had brought over some aromatic, floral tea, as well as several serving platters worth of delicacies to eat. Strange fruit unlike anything the girls had eaten before, puddings and jellies, slices of mushroom pie; honeyed little cakes, an assortment of cheeses, biscuits decorated with edible flowers. They were almost too beautiful to touch, but Edeltrude didn’t seem to mind. She quickly piled up a small plate in front of her, showing no hesitation before diving right in. Her three companions followed in suit.

“T-this is pretty good!” Sofia said, taking a nibble out of a biscuit. It was sinfully sweet, melting in her mouth, a perfect pair for the tea she’d been served.

“I am glad you think so,” the fairy princess said, turning over to Edeltrude with a twinkle in her emerald eyes. “There is no food in the world of reflections. You have not eaten since after your escape, have you? So please do not be shy, have as much as you would like.”

Frowning a bit, Edeltrude dabbed her mouth with a handkerchief. “There are other ways to sustain oneself. I’m not _hungry_ , if that’s what you’re implying,” she said.

“Of course,” came the response from the smiling fae girl. “But life can be a little glum without pleasures like these, can it not?”

The three magical girls ate quietly, doing their best to keep up some semblance of table manners. The little snacks were as tasty as they were pretty, and it took some serious self control not to wolf it all down. Effie, out of the three, seemed the least concerned with appearances, already on her second helping.

Edeltrude cleared her throat. “That was one of the many things we were meant to discuss today, yes. You said you had a way to conceal me from my mother. But what you asked for it the last time was unacceptable. Given that you’ve invited us here today, I assume you’re ready to change your offer?”

The fairy girl gave a perfect little smile before reaching for her cup of tea, holding it with two hands as she took a few long gulps. Only finally did she put it back down, leaning forwards with a smile. “Yes. A way to cloak you from your mother... and a guarantee of support in your bid for the throne. Both of these two I can offer for you.”

“So your father...?” Edeltrude asked, sounding just a little wary.

“My father has offered his full support, at my own discretion. The troops of the Flower Court could be at your disposal, the moment you can prove you have a realistic chance of winning. Which you still lack, of course, but I do suppose you have some sort of a plan.”

The golden-haired princess made a dismissive gesture. “There’s a plan, yes. And very well, then. For the magic of concealment and for the use of your armies, what would you ask of me?”

“A Game of Flowers,” Anatheia said. “Three against three. If you win, you will have what you want. No catches whatsoever. You will have your cloak, and your troops, and you will not owe me a thing.”

“And if I lose?” Edeltrude’s voice was terse.

“I get what I asked for the last time we met. Those three become my own, and you get nothing.”

Sofia blinked. Fleur frowned. Effie crossed her arms in front of her. Edeltrude jumped up, shaking her head. “Absolutely not! My _friends_ are not for sale! They aren’t some wager in a game of yours! H-how dare you even suggest...!”

“What do you think?” Anatheia asked, looking over to the three Blooms, smiling innocently at them.

Fleur was the one to speak up. “What is this game? What will it involve? Is it a _fair_ one?”

Edeltrude was still barely wrestling with her fury, unable to find her voice. The fairy princess sighed and shrugged. “I will let you four talk it out in private. I will be back soon,” she said, putting her cup of tea down, getting up and heading out.

It took the golden-haired princess a few moments to calm herself down after Anatheia had left. “So?” Fleur asked. “Explain this to us.”

“...It is a fairy game,” Edeltrude said. “One played widely. The object is simple: to find as many flowers of a specific kind as possible within a period of time. Outright cheating of any sort should be impossible, as the players enter a contract forbidding such acts beforehand—though the rules of the game offer plenty of leniency, nonetheless. The competitors are not forbidden from physically harming each other and stealing each other’s flowers, for instance.”

Sofia blinked. “So it’s just flower picking? Like a scavenger hunt of a sort?”

“Yes, well. The flowers in question are always of a magical variety, so finding them takes some talent in the arcane. And the fields of competition tend to be quite dangerous, usually in the wilder regions of Arcadia—so the ability to defend oneself is important as well.”

“Well!” Effie said. “That doesn’t sound too bad. We’ve all been practising to pick up traces of Lilin, and Hope especially is great at that.” Sofia grinned proudly as Effie continued. “And we can kick plenty of butt. If they can’t cheat, I don’t think they’ll stand a chance against us.”

“Would we be fighting those knights of hers?” Fleur asked.

“I, I suppose so,” Edeltrude said.

“They seemed rather capable, but I do think we’re being underestimated here. There are some obvious disadvantages at play, like... our lack of ability to fly and their presumed familiarity with the territory, but I’d say we have a strong fighting chance. And besides, Trudi, can you actually afford to refuse?”

The golden-haired princess fell quiet for a bit. “I... what if I were to lose you on some stupid bet? I can’t put you on the line just—”

“We’re risking our lives all the time, Trudi!” Sofia said. “Fighting Lilin is scary, and we’ve come close to losing a couple of times. But we still keep doing it, because... because it’s the right thing, and you need us, and we need you. How is this any different?”

All three magical girls seemed to agree. Edeltrude looked over them, her eyes a little wet. Sniffing, she brought her handkerchief to her face. “F-fine. Let’s do this, then.”

* * *

The faerie princess had been quite pleased to see her offer had been accepted, though something about her demeanour made it seem like she had been expecting the result all along. An actual agreement was drafted, written down and formalised, Edeltrude reading it over multiple times, suspicious of any possible fine print. In the end, she signed it, the wager officially confirmed.

The contest would be held tomorrow morning. In the meantime, the four of them would be guests in the castle, free to do anything they’d want. And that’s just what they did: sampling the fruits from the orchard, dipping into the baths built out of the hot springs beneath the castle, playing catch with the pixies and saving Effie from an overly amorous nymph who wouldn’t stop hugging the small girl until reminded of Anatheia’s rules of hospitality.

In the end, they decided to retire early to catch enough sleep to be in top condition next morning. They had been granted their own rooms with all they could need, including nightwear in the magical girls’ respective colours. It was a little strange to strip out of their magical girl uniforms manually instead of just breaking off their transformation, but they were still wary of the fairy princess and her servants, and they didn’t want to expose their true identities to her, just in case.

“Well then... good night,” Sofia said, rubbing her eyes.

“Good night, Hope,” said Fleur. “See you in the morning.”

The pink nightgown provided to Sofia was quite possibly the nicest piece of clothing she’d ever tried on—she’d have to ask Anatheia later if she could keep it. Slumping down onto her big, fluffy bed, spreading her arms and legs, she let out a contented sigh. Adversarial as the relationship between the two princesses might’ve been, the fae treated their guests quite well. There had been plenty of adventure and excitement through the day; her stomach was full of food that was more delicious than any she had ever eaten, and she’d met so many strange and wonderful beings today that she had a hard time keeping track of them all.

Sofia had always dreamed of fairies and princesses. Even when most other girls her age had long since outgrown them, she had still fantasised about riding a unicorn or meeting a fairy godmother who would make her into a real princess. It was childish, of course; Fleur would’ve certainly poked fun at her if she knew just how deep her fantasies went. But so what? She was still young, there wasn’t anything wrong with her holding onto some childish whimsy.

Closing her eyes, she thought about tomorrow. The contest and what would happen afterwards. Hopefully, the fae princess would not be a bitter loser—it would be fun to visit her castle again and again in the future...

* * *

_Come to me. Come._

A sweet voice in darkness, like a beautiful song. Sofia rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly. There was a silver light floating up in the ceiling; still half asleep, mesmerised, she watched it float down and through the door.

_This way._

While she didn’t really want to leave the warmth of her blankets, the fluttering in her heart wouldn’t stop. And so she stood up on shaky, uneven feet, not sure if she was dreaming or awake, and followed the light through the door.

_Here._

But it wasn’t the castle corridor that waited her on the other side. It was another room entirely. Large and circular, filled with flowers and things of beauty. And there, sitting on the edge of a canopy bed was the faerie princess, with flushed cheeks and glittering emerald eyes, a flowing silver nightgown covering her small body.

“Why... am I...?” Sofia asked, rubbing her eyes again.

The princess giggled, her voice bright and pretty like the tinkling of silver bells. “I wished to talk to you. Would you sit down with me?”

This wasn’t right. Being alone with Anatheia like this was a mistake. What good could possibly come with meeting her at night? But Sofia sat down on the bed nonetheless, right next to the tiny fae princess. “Talk about what?” she asked.

“You have seen the relationship between me and Princess Edeltrude. She is quite wary of me. A little hostile, even. Why do you think that is?”

Sofia frowned a bit. The question was just a bit too complex for her sleepy mind. “Because... you won’t give her what she needs. She wants your help.”

The fae princess shook her head. “It is not just that. It goes back long before her current predicament. We have always been rivals, after a fashion. Ever since we were little girls, always trying to get one up on each other, competing in silly ways. Some of that was friendly, and some less so. Even now, we cannot help but to butt heads against each other’s. I suppose we simply are incompatible, in a way.”

Sofia nodded. That seemed plausible, given the way she’d seen Edeltrude act around the fae princess.

Anatheia’s eyes twinkled. She placed her hand on top of Sofia’s own; it was small, and warm. “In Arcadia, each and every fae has a role to play. And in this context, my role is that of a rival. I cannot merely give her what she wishes, lest I go against my role and upset the fates. And they are not one should upset.”

The impossibly pretty, soft, melodic tone of the princess’s voice made Sofia just want to curl up and close her eyes, to listen to it until she’d fall asleep. But she had to stay attentive now, stay _awake_. She couldn’t let the fairy princess take hold of her again.

“But to you I promise this: I will give her what she wants whether she wins or loses. She will have her protection, and her armies. Her mother is a threat to Arcadia that cannot be ignored. This matter is too important to be risked over by a mere game.” She put her other hand over her heart, looking deep into Sofia’s magenta eyes. “This I solemnly swear to you, on the honour of the Court of Flowers.”

That was reasonable. Suspiciously so, in fact. Lost in the depths of the fae girl’s emerald eyes, Sofia nonetheless managed to find the words to ask her question. “Why... me? Why are you telling this to me?”

There was a bit of a giggle, Anatheia inching just a bit closer. “Because you are special. I can tell. Your heart is so full of warmth and love. For your friends, for everyone. And you alone amongst your friends can see what is best for Edeltrude.”

The fairy princess’s proximity made Sofia’s heart beat all the faster. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. The strange intimacy of the situation was not something she was used to; she had no idea how to conduct herself in circumstances such as these. “I-I don’t understand.”

“There is a way for all of us to be together,” she said in a whisper. “For all of us to be happy. For Edeltrude to attain all that she wants... and for you to get what you most desire.”

There was a faint, floral scent lingering in the air. The transcendent beauty of Anatheia’s delicate features, her sparkling eyes, her melodic voice all served to dull Sofia’s senses, pulling her deeper under her charms. But this was all wrong. She was asking her to betray Edeltrude; she was asking her to submit and become her servant. But with all the wonders and pleasures she’d seen here today, what could be more satisfying and fulfilling than that? Hadn’t she always dreamed of living in a castle just like this? Didn’t hear aching heart tell her just what to do? Closing her eyes, she leaned down and—

“N-no! No!” Sofia jolted back, a millisecond before their lips touched. Standing up, her could feel her head spinning; dizzy as she was, though, she was feeling far more awake now than before.

“Eeh?” Anatheia said, offering Sofia only a cute little pout. “Come on, now. It is what you want. Why deny it?”

There hadn’t been many situations in Sofia’s life when she had really wanted to hit someone. She’d fought Lilin before, but she had fought to _save_ them, not to hurt them. Now though, she found herself gripping her fists, only barely managing to hold herself back. Who knows what punching the princess might mean for the rule of hospitality? “You tried to trick me again! Y-you tried to make me betray Trudi! All of my friends!”

“It was for your own good,” the princess responded, swinging her feet back and forth on the edge of the bed. “I meant all that I said. I did not lie to you. I do not tell lies.”

“If you try anything like that again...” Sofia said, retreating towards the door. “I-I’m not going to forgive you!”

Anatheia sighed. “I suppose it will be a fair competition, then. I will see you tomorrow.”

Turning around without another word, Sofia walked through the door, back into her own room. Her heart filled with both fury and longing, it took her quite a while to find some sleep.

* * *

“The rules are clear?”

The arbitrator for the contest was a tall, antlered fae woman with cold eyes. Originating from the Court of Thorns that had no allegiance to neither Anatheia nor Edeltrude, she acted as a neutral judge for the proceedings.

Wick baskets had been laid down next to the two princesses. Both of them nodded, but the arbitrator nonetheless repeated the key points. “No-one but your three respective champions may partake in the proceedings on your behalf. The party with the most flowers in their basket by the sun reaches its apex. There shan’t be stealing from baskets, nor fighting outside the forest.”

Edeltrude’s three magical girls stood by her side, Anatheia’s three knights standing by hers. Cliantha’s eyes were fixated on the forest ahead; Sophronia was smiling and waving at the Blooms. Ileana was rocking her body back and forth, her gossamer wings fluttering excitedly as if she couldn’t wait to get started.

“Then, let the contest... begin.”

The winged knights took off in a flight towards the forest. The magical girls ran after them, and with the enhanced speed granted by their forms, they weren’t stuck too far behind. “Alright, let’s do this!” Effie shouted, pumping her fist in the air even as she ran.

“How exciting!” said Anatheia, watching the backs of the contestants. “Perfect weather for an event like this, too.”

Ignoring the other princess, Edeltrude stared off into the distance in silence.

* * *

The object of the Game of Flowers today was the Moly blossom—a magical white flower that could be found growing somewhere deep within the forest. The three magical girls had been shown a specimen before the contest had started; it had a rather unique aura to it, simultaneously beautiful and sinister. Though none of them had ever used their ability to sense magic in this fashion, it didn’t seem like it would be too hard to identify the unique aura of the flowers.

It was the forest itself that would be the real challenge. Located outside the lands of the Court of Flowers, it was wild and untamed, hostile to intruders. Roots would grow from the earth and grab at one’s legs, thorny vines would appear out of nowhere to hinder and draw blood. The very canopies of the trees would try to strike down the flying knights out of the sky, and many strange creatures lurked in the woods that would love nothing more than to make a snack out of an unwary magical girl.

The trio had always worked as a team, but this time that would not do. They’d be far too slow to collect the flowers if they didn’t split up. “I can sense something straight ahead,” Bloom Sky said, looking at Hope for confirmation. She nodded. Sofia, as usual, was the one with the best senses out of the bunch. “I’ll head that way.”

“Lux, you should go there,” Hope said, pointing out a narrow animal trail. “There’s something that way too, a couple of flowers. You should sense them if you get a bit closer.”

Lux nodded despite her unease. This sort of a thing really wasn’t her strength. Neither had been the Perfidious Handmaiden. Or the Crooning Peregrine, for that matter. Whatever happened to fair fights with one’s fists?

As the yellow-costumed Bloom rushed off, Hope focused on something even farther ahead. She could, faintly, sense the presences of all three knights—they didn’t seem to particularly bother with concealing themselves.

While Sky and Lux would’ve probably been favourably matched against the knights if it came to a fight, Hope didn’t trust her own chances. When it came to a straight up bout, she was the weakest amongst them, lacking a reliable way to finish off her opponents. So instead, she picked a direction they had not—heading directly towards the heart of the forest.

* * *

This was so frustrating!

Lux ran across the forested landscape, jumping down a small cliff, rolling quickly to avoid a thick bough slapping at her. There really did seem to be dangers in every corner here; it might have made for a fun obstacle course if not for the fact that she was unable to find any of the flowers she was meant to.

There were just two white blossoms in her grip. They’d grown exactly where Hope had said they would, but that had been her entire haul so far. She hoped her friends fared better, at least—her contribution might amount to just this much.

Effie was used to succeeding at whatever she did: in school, with her hobbies, even in schoolyard brawls. Being this awfully _bad_ at something, at sensing the presence of some dumb flowers, didn’t sit right with her.

Some kind of a winged snake lunged at her from a thicket, thick as a tree trunk. “Blast Bolide!” came the yell, the yellow magical girl thrusting her palm out towards it and sending it flying towards the canopies. “Jeez...”

But now that she had stopped, she could sense it. Flowers, multiple of them, not too far off from her. She had finally gotten her lucky break. Grinning, she dashed ahead.

* * *

“Spiral Shield!”

The line of blue magic formed a protective barrier between Sky and the monstrous plant up ahead. A blooming violet flower, a dozen thorny vines expanding forth from the receptacle underneath it, like many heads of a hydra. It kept relentlessly pounding at the blue magical girl, an annoying opponent despite her agility and defensive magic.

“Sparkle Bl—” Sky managed to stop herself just in time, another vine lashing at her from an odd angle and striking against her shield. That was close. Using Sparkle Blitz meant dropping her barrier, and it didn’t seem like she could quite afford doing so right now. But she wasn’t about to give up either; just behind the monster were more than a dozen Moly flowers, and Fleur couldn’t afford to simply ignore them.

Noticing a vine trying to sneak past her defences and grab her by the ankle, she jumped high up into the air. It didn’t seem like the plant had expected that; it took a moment for the vines to catch up and find her again. This was the opening she needed. “Sparkle Blitz!” A piercing line of blue-white energy shot forth from where her shield had been, cleanly piercing the flower, making it burst with sweet-smelling fluids...

“Ah!” But though the wound she’d dealt was severe, it wasn’t enough to knock it out of the fight just yet. Lashing out with blind fury, a single vine managed to scratch Bloom Sky’s thigh and draw blood before she managed to get her shield back up again.

* * *

The trees around Hope had grown twisted and gnarled, strange black flowers covering the forest floor. Only a bit of light managed to filter through the canopy; the sounds of animals had grown quiet.

Hope could sense a presence somewhere around her, odd and alien to her. Nothing like the faeries of the flower court, or the Lilin for that matter. “Hello...?” she tried, not expecting a response. But she did get one: a series of malevolent giggles in the distance, coming from multiple directions.

She had collected a good bit of Moly flowers already, several dozen of them. But that alone wasn’t enough; she’d have to get back with them too. And right now, she had to admit that she was hopelessly lost. No matter where she turned, she only seemed to go deeper into the heart of the forest. She could no longer sense her friends, or the knights. There were plenty of flowers around to be picked still, but she had other things to worry about right now.

Such as the tingling on her skin. It had lasted for a while now, and it was getting worrisome. It had started from her fingers and toes and slowly spread through her whole body. Stopping to inspect herself, she noticed a spot of dark green on the back of her hand, almost like a stain. Brushing her fingers across it, it felt cold and clammy—like the skin of a plant.

“T-this isn’t good, is it?” she mumbled to herself. “H-hey! If anyone’s out there who can help, I could really use some assistance. Sky? Lux?” More giggles followed. This was an exercise in futility: if Hope couldn’t even sense them, they were way too far away for her voice to reach them.

Running blindly for a bit longer, trying to find her way back towards the edge of the forest or at least get a sense of where her friends were, she finally did feel a presence she recognised—only, it wasn’t Sky or Lux, but rather one of the knights. But what choice did she have now?

* * *

“Oh! Fancy meeting you here, Lux!”

Bloom Lux frowned. Just her luck: Ileana had found the flowers first. The fae knight grinned at her; she didn’t respond in kind. This one in particular had annoyed Effie from the first moment she had laid her eyes on her. The boyishly handsome features, the cocksure expression and the way she looked at her, almost as if she were constantly appraising her—or stripping her—with her gaze: it was infuriating, to say at least.

“Cat got your tongue?” Ileana asked, looking over at the Moly flowers in Lux’s hands. “Oh, you’ve already found two. Good for you!”

“And now I found plenty more,” she said, stepping forward. “Put ‘em down and walk away. Let’s not make this difficult.” Finding flowers might not have been her forte, but beating up other contestants? That was more her game. There was no reason to feel bad about it, either. It was in the spirit of the competition, explicitly allowed.

Ileana whistled. “Pretty bold of you! You’re the small and cute type, so I thought you were more timid than this. You sure you want this?”

“Y-you’re barely taller than I am! I can beat up a goon like you with my arms tied behind my back!”

“Ah, what to do...” the pixie-haired girl said. “I could just fly away with my flowers, you know? I think I’d find plenty more. I seem to have the knack for it, unlike you.”

Lux narrowed her eyes. That much was true. The fae knight had wings, and Lux didn’t. Chasing after her would be tough. “Afraid of someone this small and cute? I thought Anatheia’s knights had some shred of pride amongst them, but I suppose not.”

It was difficult to tell whether the taunt landed or not. Ileana dismissed it with an easy laughter, but she reached for the silver-tipped spear behind her back, the jewels and bangles around her wrists clacking softly against each other. “Alright, I’ll fight you. But if you lose, I’ll take you as my lover.”

Lux let out an incredulous scoff. “You must not be too good at picking up girls, if you have to beat them up for them to go out with you,” she said, only barely managing to conceal the embarrassment. Being hit on by another girl was a novel experience to her, as boyish as Ileana looked.

“Let’s go!” the knight said, laughing as she thrust forward with lightning speed.

* * *

Bloom Hope winced. The affliction had spread through her entire body by now. She had briefly stopped to examine her reflection off a natural spring: her flesh was turning green and plant-like, her hair and eyes a deep black—like the flowers still growing everywhere around her. Those distant giggles, previously so malevolent, now seemed inviting instead. It did not feel like the corruption caused by the Lilin, being tainted by pure primal darkness. This was something else, more natural, if not necessarily any less sinister.

But she had reached her destination. Cliantha was standing there, tall and stoic, watching Sofia impassively with her spear in her hands.

“H-hey. Can you help me?” Hope asked, a little intimidated by the knight’s presence. “As you can see, I’m in a bit of trouble.”

“Yes, you are.” Cliantha said, looking down at the pink-haired magical girl. “Pollen of the Blackspur. You will be a dryad, soon, and join your new sisters in tending the flowers. Forever.”

Hope’s throat felt dry. That wasn’t what she wanted to hear. “Can it be cured...?” she asked. Bloom Cure might help; if it cleansed away the corruption of the Lilin, it might work for this too. But she’d need the help of Sky or Lux for that. It wasn’t something she could use it on herself

“No need. Leave this place, and you will return to normal. The affliction will revert.”

“Can you help me get out, then?” Sofia asked, looking up into the steely gaze of the fae knight’s pale blue eyes.

“Pledge to give all your flowers to her grace, Princess Anatheia. Do so, and I will lead you out.” The tone left no room for debate. Cliantha was unyielding, uncompromising.

Hope squeezed the flowers in her hands. It was unlikely that Sky and Lux would’ve managed to collect more than she had. If she gave all of these to the fairy princess, they’d be certain to lose. It didn’t take her long to reach her decision. “I will not,” she said, shaking her head. “I’ll find my own way out.”

“Suit yourself,” Cliantha said, taking off into the air. Though Hope did her best to track her aura, it seemed that the fae knight had no intention of giving her any hints. She concealed her presence well, and within moments she was already out of reach.

“Alright, Hope. Focus... and do your best,” Sofia mumbled to herself.

* * *

Careless. Far too careless. Sky cursed her own ineptitude, lying immobile on the ground. She could hardly feel her body anymore. The convulsions had forced her into a fetal position on the ground, and with every moment, her flesh turning numb, hard and brown—almost wooden. It had happened too fast. Her shouts for help had gone seemingly unheard. She had managed to finish off the monstrous flower with the last of her strength, but this might’ve been it for her.

“Oh, you poor thing,” came the voice from somewhere above her. “That’s no good. That’s no good at all.” Sophronia stepped into view. Sky could spot a dozen or so Moly flowers woven into her long, curly hair as if they were just another adornment.

“What’s happening to me?” Sky asked in a small voice. The strange lignification had already spread up to her throat. It was getting difficult to speak.

“My,” she said, rubbing her cheeks bashfully. “Are you old enough to know about the birds and the bees?”

The look Sky gave her in return was not an amused one. Sophronia smiled in response.

“It is how this flower reproduces. You are turning into its seed, I’m afraid. Germinated and ready to grow into a pretty new flower. You’ll get sleepy soon and drift off, and sink into the soft, wet earth...”

“P-please. Please help me,” Sky managed to say. What else was there to be done? She was completely at this fae knight’s mercy.

“But these flowers are awfully rare,” she said with a mild frown. “And you just destroyed one. It would only be right for you to replace—very well, very well.” She sighed.

Sky was looking up at her with tears in her eyes. She was _scared_ , and even Sophronia could see that.

“I will cure you. In return, you will give your flowers to me and promise to collect no more. Agreed?” A sweet, pleasant tone that nonetheless left no room for arguments.

“...A-agreed.” A complete defeat. But losing here was better than turning into a flower. Sky only hoped that Lux and Hope were doing better than she was.

The maidenly knight laughed softly. “Then, close your eyes, dear...” she said, leaning down to kiss the slowly lignifying girl on her cheek.

* * *

“Blast Bolide! Blast Bolide!” Bloom Lux thrust her palm forwards again and again, ducking and weaving under the thrusts of the fae knight’s living spear. The cocky grin on Ileana’s face had grown tense, a droplet of sweat on her forehead. She had the advantage in reach, but in little else. It appeared that she had, after all, underestimated the magical girl in the poofy yellow dress.

“I guess you can fight, after all!” Ileana said, laughing a bit as she flipped over Lux with the aid of her wings, landing behind her and sweeping at her with the side of her spear. “But you aren’t going to hit me like that!”

Lux ducked under, sweeping with her legs. Ileana jumped again, only to be met with a shoulder tackle that sent her sprawling onto the ground. “I just did!” Lux taunted her, not wasting a moment to jump after her opponent. “Are you getting tired, yet?”

Ileana frowned a bit, finding her footing in time to thrust her spread at the magical girl and ward off her approach. “I can keep this up for far longer than you, and you know it.”

She was right. Lux’s powers as a magical girl allowed her to release a far more explosive bursts energy than Ileana could. As impressive as the knight was, Lux was faster and stronger—but it came at a cost of magical energy. In essence, all that Ileana had to do was to wait it out... and all Lux had to do was to beat her up before that. “Burst...!”

Noticing the golden glow of the magical girl’s leg, the knight hopped backwards to make some distance. “You idiot, you’re going to—!”

“Meteor!” she yelled out, jumping forward and missing her opponent by a wide margin. That hardly mattered; Ileana had made the critical mistake of taking flight to avoid it. The shockwave of Lux’s attack was enough to knock her small body clean off the air, sending her rolling down the ground and smacking against a tree trunk.

“This is it, then! Blast Bolide!” Lux jumped forwards to finish off her opponent, but Ileana had one more trick up her sleeve. Striking her spear into the living wood, the tree next to her sprung to life, its roots and branches suddenly animated. Trying to thrust at the fae knight with her palm, Lux found herself stumbling down instead, a thick root wrapping around her ankle and pulling her down onto the ground. “D-damn!”

“This is your loss!” Ileana said, laughing as she thrust her spear down towards the defenceless girl... realising her mistake only when she saw the grin on Lux’s face.

“Cannon Comet!” Slapping her hands together, she released a burst of explosive energy that far outranged her opponent’s spear. Ileana didn’t have the time to twist her body aside. She took the full brunt of the attack, even the thick trunk of the tree behind her shattering into splinters from the force of it. A complete knockout victory; the knight seemed alive, but she wouldn’t be moving any time soon.

“Don’t think I haven’t been practising!” she said to no-one in particular, picking herself up and posing in front of her defeated opponent. “That damn harpy taught me the importance of having something with a bit of range up my sleeve. And—”

Lux’s eyes settled upon the flowers—or rather, their scattered petals. Nothing remained of any of them: neither the ones Ileana had picked, nor the ones she had.

“This... this sucks!”

* * *

The distant laughter felt far less distant now, a sweet invitation for Hope to give in and join her sisters. With green skin, blackened nails and little black flowers growing from her now-dark hair, she hardly looked human anymore. Her outlook was grim; it didn’t seem like she’d made any progress whatsoever, and though her mind was still her own, the siren call of her fellow dryads would soon be impossible to resist.

 _Focus_.

Sofia had always been prone to panicking, but this time, her heart remained strangely calm. She hadn’t given up yet; there had to be some way out. The most obvious ways had already been tried, though. She tried following a stream, navigating by the sun, even climbing up a tree and trying to take the high route. But no matter what she tried, the forest kept pulling her back, the magnetic presence of those black flowers not letting her escape.

But what was the mechanism behind it? Was the forest itself changing to keep her trapped, or was it all just illusions and trickery, her mind manipulated somehow to never stray too far off from the black flowers? Groaning, Hope rubbed her temples. This sort of thinking was better left for Fleur and Edeltrude, but neither of them were here now.

Hope blinked. So far she had been focusing outwards, trying to find any trace of her friends, or the knights, or anything she could use to get her bearing. But she hadn’t thought to look _inwards_ , into her own aura. As bright and vibrant as it was, it was all too easy for her to ignore it in order to prevent it from distracting her—much like one’s hearing filters out the sounds of one’s rushing blood and beating heart.

And so she tried just that. Gazing within, she carefully examined her own pink aura. It took her just a moment to find the source of the disturbance—black threads of magic, attached to her heart, tugging her closer towards the depths of the forest. Like a fisher reeling in their catch.

Hope hesitated for a bit. Seeing it was one thing, interacting with it another, and merely being aware of it didn’t mean she could ignore its effects. She had no way to manipulate magic in such a surgical fashion as to cut off those threads... but she did have the nuclear option. Something that would scour away her own aura, and hopefully, those cursed lines attached to it.

She broke off into run, wanting to put as much distance between her and those giggling nymphs as possible.

“Bloom Charge!”

* * *

“It’s almost noon, huh...?” Princess Anatheia said, squinting as she looked up towards the sky.

The antlered arbiter nodded. “Eight more minutes.”

Edeltrude’s heart ached. Bloom Hope was still unaccounted for. If she failed to return, their loss would be guaranteed—and it could very well mean something horrible had happened to her.

Lux had returned with half a dozen flowers, nothing more. Sky had returned with nothing at all. In comparison, Cliantha and Sophronia had well over fifty flowers between them, Anatheia’s basket half full of white blossoms. It was, frankly, not much of a contest. Even Ileana, though utterly beaten up and lacking any flowers of her own, was already looking triumphant, much to Lux’s chagrin.

“Wait. There, I see her,” Sky said, pointing out the small figure in the distance.

Rushing towards them was Sofia—with cinnamon hair, trainers and jeans, not in her magical girl form. Beyond being untransformed though, she seemed unhurt, and clutched in her arms she held a veritable bouquet of Moly flowers. “S-sorry! I’m here! I’m not late, am I?” she yelled, almost stumbling and falling down. She looked exhausted.

“Did she run all the way back here?” Lux asked, blinking at the sight. Wasting no time, Flora ran up to her friend—taking the flowers from her hands and rushing to deliver them into Edeltrude’s basket.

“Two minutes remaining,” confirmed the arbiter. “It does seem there are no further deliveries, however. Let us start the count.”

The baskets looked almost equal. Just about everyone, the knights involved, seemed nervous. Only the arbiter herself, and Princess Anatheia, seemed to keep calm.

“...Fifty-seven to fifty-four,” the arbiter announced just as Sofia managed to catch up to the rest of her friends, collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. “It is Princess Edeltrude’s victory.”

Ileana looked mortified; Sophronia had a resigned look on her face. Cliantha, in comparison, showed little emotion. Anatheia’s green eyes twinkled as she looked up at the rival princess, offering her a deep curtsey. “It is my loss. You will have all that was promised, Princess Edeltrude. As well as my congratulations.”

Clearing her throat, the golden-haired princess gave her a nod in return. “...It was a good contest,” was all that she said. Cheering and celebrating, Lux grabbed Sky by the waist and hugged her tightly.

Panting, Sofia lifted up her arm, squinting up at the high noon sun. “W-we did it...”


	2. Another Fate

”How are you, Lachesis?”

The girl in the white dress turns around, blinking towards the familiar voice. “Big sister. It is rare of you to visit anyone. How long has it been?” For once, she seems surprised. The smile on her lips indicates genuine joy.

“Hu hu hu. Who is there to keep count?” The older woman sits down, watching the spiderweb of threads with mild curiosity. They look so fresh from this perspective. So vibrant and interesting. Indeed, how long has it been? It is much too easy to get absorbed into one’s work. “Your guest has left,” she finally says. A statement, not a question.

“She did not get what she wanted, I’m afraid,” the tiny girl says, walking to her big sister and sitting next to her. “Not from me and not from Clotho. I tried to be a generous host, but I’m afraid she left empty-handed.”

“Shame she did not come to me. I never get visitors.”

There is a small giggle. “Yes, a shame. Perhaps there are things she does not want to know, either.”

Silence follows. The older sister speaks up first, some moments later. “We should find out what is going on as well.”

“Yes.”

“Shall we invite Clotho over?”

A nod. “We shall.”

“But first...”

“But first... let’s take a look.”

* * *

“There is a way for all of us to be together,” she said in a whisper. “For all of us to be happy. For Edeltrude to attain all that she wants... and for you to get what you most desire.”

There was a faint, floral scent lingering in the air. The transcendent beauty of Anatheia’s delicate features, her sparkling eyes, her melodic voice all served to dull Sofia’s senses, pulling her deeper under her charms. But this was all wrong. She was asking her to betray Edeltrude; she was asking her to submit and become her servant. But with all the wonders and pleasures she’d seen here today, what could be more satisfying and fulfilling than that? Hadn’t she always dreamed of living in a castle just like this? Didn’t hear aching heart tell her just what to do? Closing her eyes, she leaned down and—

When she realised what she’d done, her heart skipped a beat. Her mind had sent the signal telling her to back off just a bit too late. Her lips touched Anatheia’s own, and though she still wanted to pull back and undo what she had just done, it was far too late. Completely overtaken by the faerie princess’s charms, her heart already belonged to her—and the fuzzy cloud that soon descended on her mind smothered her fears and worries in no time at all. Leaning into that kiss, she surrendered herself completely to Anatheia.

“What is your name?” she asked, after the kiss had finally been broken.

“Sofia,” the pink-haired girl answered, dreamily. “Sofia Sylte.”

The princess giggled, satisfied. Sofia’s heart soared. Anatheia’s pleasure was her pleasure. She would give up anything just to see her smile. “Do you love me, Sofia?” she asked.

“I do,” came the answer. There was no hesitation. Even if she had never loved anyone before, there was no mistaking this feeling.

“Will you love me forever?”

“I will.” Lost in the fairy princess’s emerald green eyes, there was no other possible answer.

“Then pledge yourself to me.” Though her voice was soft and innocent, her very presence was domineering. She was beyond perfect; serving her and worshipping her was the most natural thing in the world.

“I am yours. Now and always, my princess,” the magical girl said, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

The two princesses stood there to welcome the contestants, the wicker baskets by their sides. It was looking like it was a close match. Sky and Ileana had not a single flower to give, and Lux only had a handful; in comparison to them, Cliantha and Sophronia had managed to collect a good-sized bouquet both. Hope was the clear winner here, seemingly having almost as much as the two knights combined.

With trepidation in her heart, Edeltrude watched the knights walk up to the fairy princess and drop off their flowers—but what happened next left her beyond horrified. Rather than walking to her, Bloom Hope delivered her flowers straight to the fae princess, kneeling in front of her as she dropped the flowers in her basket.

“What...?”

“Hope!”

The other two magical girls couldn’t believe their eyes, didn’t understand what they were seeing. Edeltrude, to her credit, knew exactly what was going on the moment it happened. She should have anticipated this—this had been the obvious play. But she had believed in Sofia, thought she would’ve been strong enough to resist even Anatheia’s charms.

“I believe the outcome is clear,” said the arbiter, her tone indifferent. Edeltrude’s basket contained only half a dozen flowers. Anatheia’s was filled nearly to the brim. It was a pitiful sight—but not as pitiful as Edeltrude herself right then. Collapsing on her knees, her face pale, she let her tears run free. She had failed, both herself and her friends.

“It’s okay,” Bloom Hope said, a bright smile on her lips. “Trudi, there’s no need to cry. She promised... she promised she’d help you anyway! It’s all going to be fine!”

“Hope, you...!” Lux yelled, rage in her eyes. Sky, in turn, was looking at the fae princess with a sudden understanding. She received back a smile.

“It is midday. The contest is over, and the matter settled,” said the antlered arbiter.

“W-wait, please!” Edeltrude pleaded, prostrating towards the fairy princess. “It’s not them that you want! It’s me! L-let them go, and I’ll do anything! They don’t deserve this!”

Lux took a step towards Anatheia and Hope, seemingly ready to settle the matter in her own way. Sky tried to move to Edeltrude’s side. Hope had a confused, innocent expression as if she couldn’t quite understand why her friends were reacting the way they did.

Anatheia snapped her delicate fingers, and all three Blooms collapsed like puppets with their strings cut. “A contract is a contract, Princess Edeltrude,” she said in her melodic voice. “Their souls are mine. But I do not mistreat my servants.”

Cliantha stepped up to Edeltrude as if to stop her from doing anything foolish, but that felt unnecessary. Sobbing and clutching her chest, it didn’t seem like she had any fight left in her at all.

“To me, my servants,” Anatheia said, looking over to the three Blooms. One by one, they rose up on unsteady feet, a blank look in their eyes as they walked slowly over to their new mistress. One by one, they knelt down and kissed her petite hand, receiving a kiss from their princess in return.

And one by one, their magical girl uniforms began to come undone in a single thread—unravelling, losing their colour and turning pure white. It wrapped around them, forming a silken shell around their increasingly unclothed bodies. Soon, nothing remained but three cocoons of light, the silhouettes of the girls’ nude forms barely visible through the surface.

Edeltrude couldn’t look. She knew what the process involved. A fae soul was entirely unlike that of a human’s. This was not a matter of simple corruption, as was the case with the Lilin—if Anatheia wanted new faerie servants, it meant a complete reconstruction. Within their cocoons, their souls would unravel much as their costumes had, their spiritual essence rewoven from the ground up. Whatever it was that would emerge from those cocoons would not have her friends’ personalities or memories—they’d be newly born fae, blank canvases for the fairy princess to paint on.

The first to be released from her cocoon was Sofia—or, the nameless faerie that had once been Sofia. With her heart already stolen by the faerie princess, she did not resist the process in any way.

Still outwardly recognisable as the same girl, she had nonetheless changed. Her curly pink hair had turned a glittery silver, her magenta eyes the same pale blue as the other knights’. She had gotten more graceful and slender, and just a bit shorter; her pale skin was impossibly smooth, her ears pointed and elfin, her large eyes curious as they looked at the world around her. Gossamer wings of white light spouted from her back, beating the air excitedly as she made eye contact with her princess. Unashamed of her nude form, she smiled softly as Anatheia patted her head, feeling seemingly nothing but genuine joy and excitement.

The other two ex-magical girls emerged soon enough, the cocoons around them dissipating. They had been changed the same way, made into silver-haired images of their princess. Bright-eyed and innocent, new-born fae with no trace of their former self left within them.

“You’ve granted them quite a bit of your magic,” Anatheia said, approaching her old rival. “They’ll make for excellent knights, with a bit of grooming.”

Edeltrude glanced at the nude figures of the three freshly born fae. At least they were happy, if they could still be called _them_.

“But you don’t have a lot left now, do you?” the fae princess asked softly. “Are you going to find new champions? Do you have enough powers left to grant it to others? What will you do now, with nobody to support you, no friends or allies left?”

Sniffing, Edeltrude lowered her head again. Anatheia was right: this was the end of the line for her. She had made one bad bet too many. Her rival had taken everything away from her, but she felt too numb on the inside now to even hate her for it. What was the point? Sitting on the ground, she silently hugged her knees.

“I’ll give them back to you,” Anatheia continued, crouching down to Edeltrude’s eye level. “I’ll let you use them against the Lilin. I’ll lend you my armies, like you wanted me to. I’ll hide you from your mother. I’ll even let you use my other knights, if you need them. After all, neither of us wants to see your mother winning.”

The golden-haired princesses nodded. This was what Anatheia had wanted all along. To put her in this exact situation. It was obvious now, in retrospect.

“All you’ll have to do is to pledge yourself to me. Be my vassal and my concubine. Be my precious flower.”

It was the ultimate humiliation. It was more than that, really. It meant that even if she should win, even if she should defeat her mother and take back the throne, she would be little more than a puppet of the Flower Court. The world of Melodia would cease to exist as an independent realm; her people would be sold out as servants to the fae.

But it was the lesser evil by far, and Edeltrude had no pride left in her. Taking the young fairy girl’s hand, she kissed its back. “I pledge myself to you, my princess...”

* * *

“Welcome back, my princess.”

“Edeltrude!” Anatheia said, smiling delightedly and running up to her concubine’s arms.

The new Edeltrude was a tantalising sight. With her lips and nails painted a delicate pink, a transparent nightgown displaying her young but shapely body and a flower-patterned crystal choker adorning her pale neck, she really was like a freshly plucked rose from Anatheia’s garden. Her previously so insolent blue eyes were now dull pink, a floral pattern to her pupils—a mark of concubinage to the Princess of the Flower Court. She was still human, but so deeply enthralled by fae charms that there would not be undoing any of them.

It made the fae princess a bit wistful, almost, to see her old rival reduced to such a state. There had never _truly_ been bad blood between the two, as far as Anatheia was concerned. She had meant it when she said that being a rival was just a role to play. But at least some of the old Edeltrude remained somewhere deep under those enchantments, behind those adoring, worshipful eyes.

Giggling a bit as Edeltrude kissed her neck, Anatheia snuggled up close to her. Just to amuse herself, she brought her fingers up to her pink lips, letting her suckle them as she talked. “The new squires have done quite well. There was a troublesome Lilin, but they handled themselves just fine,” she said.

Edeltrude didn’t respond. She couldn’t, of course, with the princess’s fingers in her mouth. But she was listening, of course—she always did when her princess spoke to her.

“Ileana and Lux have gotten maybe too amorous with each other, but it is kind of cute. They at least fight well as a pair,” she said, giggling a bit before pulling her fingers back. “With how mischievous she has turned out, I am happy the other two are more obedient. Sky made for such a cute little sister for Sophronia.”

“They’re wonderful together, my princess,” Edeltrude said in a mellow tone, before gently placing a trail of kisses down her body.

“And as for Hope, there has never been a more obedient puppy, always begging for praise and love from her princess,” Anatheia said, giggling again. “I have to admit, I quite liked Sofia. You did so as well, right?”

“Yes, my princess,” came the response. There was some hesitation there, as if she wanted to say more—but she stayed quiet, and Anatheia decided not to push the matter.

“Well, their training will be over soon. They will be sworn in as proper knights. I will have to think up new names for them soon...” she said, her voice trailing off. “Edeltrude? Could you rub my feet? You always do it so well.”

“Thank you, my princess.”

Leaning back and letting herself relax, Anatheia sighed contently. She hadn’t actually fully intended to win this little contest between them... but now that she had, she couldn’t complain. There were some new troubles in her mind, of course, now that she had to take charge of dethroning the dark Empress—but at least she had some cute new servants to keep her company, and a whole new world to rule over when this was all said and done.

Looking down at the golden-haired girl kissing her toes, though, she made a mental note to find a new rival. Life would be a little dull without one.


End file.
